


Lights

by Destiel_is_the_bestiel



Series: Destiel One shots [1]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Cannon au, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt Dean, M/M, One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform, hurt cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_the_bestiel/pseuds/Destiel_is_the_bestiel
Summary: Based off of tumblr post saying Dean kisses Cas and the lights blow up. It has a ton of fluff and it's very cute, not really set in any time





	Lights

Dean didn’t plan on cleaning broken light bulbs up off the floor, then again, he didn’t plan on making out with Cas either.

Dean was in the bunker, pouring himself a cup of coffee, so he’ll have the energy to stay up a few more hours. He took a sip of the black coffee and spit it back into the cup, “Stale” he thought. He went and grabbed a beer bottle from the fridge. When he turned around, he ran into Cas, and dropped the beer on the floor, “Dammit Cas! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?” Cas stared at Dean, and tilted his head, “At this point, 13 times, sorry Dean.” Dean looked at Cas, and thought about how much he wanted to just pull the Angel in for a kiss-NO, Dean is straight, he doesn’t like guys, especially his best friend. He had to get his mind off the topic, “It’s alright Cas, just… please don’t do that again.” “Okay Dean.” Cas turned and when Dean looked at the ground where he dropped the beer, he noticed it was all cleaned. He looked back up and Cas was gone.

Dean couldn’t find Cas anywhere in the bunker, he started to worry. He walked into the library and saw Sam, “Hey, have you seen Cas around?” Sam looked at Dean, “He’s your boyfriend, I don’t know.” Dean got red at Sam’s words, “Shut up bitch” “Jerk” Dean walked into the kitchen and still couldn’t find Cas. He decided to pray, “Cas, wherever the hell you are, I’m sorry I yelled at you, just let me know that your okay” Dean looked around, Cas was nowhere to be seen. Dean started to panic, what if Cas was done with him, done with Dean being an asshole to him, and fucked off back to Heaven. Dean decided to drive.

He drove down the street, keeping an eye out for Cas, but did not see him. He drove for about an hour until he saw a body lying on the side of the road, he pulled over and left his car, “Cas! Cas!” He ran over and flipped the body, it was Castiel, with a stab wound to the leg and shoulder, there was another body lying next to him, stab mark through her chest. “Cas, what the fuck happened?” Cas’ eyes fluttered open, he saw Dean standing above him. All Cas could think is how guilty he felt, Dean was angry and it was his fault, “I’m okay Dean, please don’t be angry.” Dean was shocked, how could Cas think he would be angry at him. Tears welled up in Dean’s eyes, he was so glad to find Cas. They were lit by the street lights above them and Baby’s headlights, “Cas, I-I’m not angry, I was so worried, I thought you had been hurt or… worse, I’m just glad that you’re okay.” Dean helped Cas stand up, “Dean, I’m okay, it was just another Angel, Irien to be exact, he tried to kill me, but I- I stopped him. “Cas, I can’t lose you, please tell me why you were out here.” Cas looked down at the grocery bag full of broken glass on the ground, “I was buying you some more beer, because I made you drop yours. I’m sorry for not returning it to you.” Dean saw the hurt in Cas’ eyes, the sorrow, he hated that look. Dean wanted to make sure that Cas understood that he wasn’t angry, he pulled him up closer, holding his shoulders, “Cas, you were almost killed, I’m not angry, I was just worried, I thought you died I just- wouldn’t be able to live if you died, you mean so much to me.” He pulled Cas closer and pressed their lips together, suddenly all the street lights blew and Baby’s headlights blew out, Dean jumped back, “Woah, Cas did you do that?” Cas grew red and looked at the floor, “I’m sorry Dean, I’ll fix the car, I was just surprised.” Dean smirked, “Cas, stop being sorry, I’m not angry at all, I actually thought it was cool.” He grabbed Cas’ tie and pulled him closer, he pressed their lips together, when Cas didn’t return the kiss, he was worried, but then he felt movement, he felt Cas press back, soon Cas was just as eager, licking at Dean’s lips, begging to be let in. Dean realized what Cas was doing and opened his mouth, letting Cas’ tongue in, he twisted his tongue around Cas’ and stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Cas pulled away, swollen lips, “Thank you Dean”


End file.
